saint_seiya_cosmo_fantasyfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Misiones
= MISSIONS = Las Missions/Misiones son objetivos que puedes ir cumpliendo a lo largo de tu juego, ya sea de manera diaria, a lo largo de varios escenarios o en conjunto con tu Guild. Tienes que reclamarlos cuando los completes para adquirir el premio en cuestión, salvo los premios de Guild, que tienen que ser reclamados por los líderes de la Guild. Daily Mission Son las misiones diarias. Estás se renuevan todos los días a las 13:00 (UTC). Si no las reclamas antes del reinicio se pierden. Selecciona el botón de Try para que te lleve directo a donde puedes hacer la misión. Issue EXP quest challenge ticket Lo recibes automáticamente cada día con el reset. Premio: 1 ticket para EXP quest challenge en las misiones SP. Premium Login Bonus Lo recibes automaticamente cada día con el reset. Premio: 1 punto de Rank Premium. Distribute premium rank x Result ticket! Lo recibes automaticamente cada día con el reset, a partir de adquirir el primer rango premium. A mayor rango, mayor cantidad de tickets cada día. Premio: Tickets de Resultado Automático. Desde 20 en Rango 1, hasta 160 en Rango 15. Monthly Ticket =240 daily Holy Stones! Se compra con dinero real en la Holy Stone Shop. Cuando se compra, lo recibes automáticamente cada día con el reset. Su costo es de $59.00 MX. Premio: 240 Holy Stones durante 30 días. Get Stamina Bonus from 21:00 (UTC) – 23:00 (UTC)/ 03:00(UTC) –05:00 (UTC)! Reclámalo entre las horas indicadas. Premio: 60 de stamina. Play Gasha 5 times! Juega 5 Gashas en total. Estas pueden ser por oro, Holy Stones, Tickets de Ranking, etc. Premio: 60 de Experiencia de Jugador. 5 torchstones de bronce. Call upon Athena´s Miracle 1 Time! Juega en la ruleta de Athena una vez. Premio: 80 de Experiencia de Jugador. Enchance a piece of equipment! Mejora una pieza de Equipo. Con una mejora es suficiente, independientemente del nivel. Premio: 40 de Experiencia de Jugador. 1 Stardust/Polvo de estrellas (otorga 10 puntos de mejora de equipo). Try 2 Raid Battles! Completa 2 peleas de Raid en la Guild. (La pelea cuentan aún si entras a ella pero se queda trabado el juego o pierdes el combate). Premio: 8,000 oro. 1 Saint Drink/Bebida de Santo (300 puntos de experiencia de personaje). Clear 10 quest including Story/Extra Quests! Pasa cualquier combinación de 10 misiones del modo Story o Extra. Premio: 120 de Experiencia de Jugador. 7,000 oro. 5 torchstones de bronce. Clear 5 extra quests! Pasas 5 misiones del modo Extra. Premio: 150 de Experiencia de Jugador. 10,000 oro. Clear 3 Material Collection Quests! Pasas 3 misiones del modo Material Collection Quests. Premio: 100 de Experiencia de Jugador. 8,000 oro. Clear 2 Saint Training Quests! Pasas 2 misiones del modo Saint Training Quests. Premio: 100 de Experiencia de Jugador. 2 tickets de resultado instantaneo. Fight 3 times in the Arena! Completa 3 peleas en la Arena. Premio: 250 de Experiencia de Jugador. 1 Nectar Drink (7,500 de experiencia de personaje). Carry out 2 grand pope quests! Tienes que hacer dos misiones de DEFENSA en las Grand Pope Quest. Las misiones de ataque no cuentan para esta misión. Premio: 120 de Experiencia de Jugador. 15,000 oro. Assign a Support Saint! Dentro de tu Guild, asigna a un Personaje como Support/Soporte. Premio: 120 de Experiencia de Jugador. 10 medallas de Guild. Clear Cosmo Challenge 1st match! Completa la primera pelea del Cosmo Challenge. Sólo la primera pelea cuenta. Premio: 150 de Experiencia de Jugador. 300 medallas de Cosmo Challenge. Premium Story Quest Clear Bonus Pasa cualquier combinación de 20 misiones del modo Story o Extra. Premio: 1 punto de Rank Premium. Premium Graad Colosseo Bonus Completa 3 peleas en el Graad Colosseo. Premio: 2 punto de Rank Premium. Premium Arena Bonus Completa 5 peleas en la Arena. Premio: 30 medallas de Arena. 1 punto de Rank Premium. Premium] Cosmo Challenge Clear Bonus Completa las 15 peleas del Cosmo Challenge. Premio: 2 punto de Rank Premium. Misions Son misiones de tu avance en el juego en general. No hay limite de tiempo para cumplirlas o reclamarlas. Son misiones de tu avance en el juego en general. No hay limite de tiempo para cumplirlas o reclamarlas. Reach Player level X! Lo obtienes cada 10 niveles de jugador. Premio: 5,400 Holy Stones. Promote X Saints to X! Lo obtienes cuando promueves a la cantidad de Personajes indicados al rango solicitado. Por ejemplo, promover a 10 Personajes a Plata+4. Premio: 1,000 Holy Stones. Clear del modo historia y su “Nombre”! Se otorga cuando completas los niveles del modo Story y cuando derrotas a Jefes Especiales. Premio: 20 Holy Stones por capitulo y 100 Holy Stones para el final del mismo. Clear del modo EXTRA y su “Nombre”! Se otorga cuando completas los niveles del modo Extra. Premio: 40 Holy Stones por capitulo. Clear del modo EXTRA y su “Nombre” with a final blow! Se otorga cuando derrotas a un BOSS con un Final Blow (Ataque cargado). El daño final tiene que ser dado por el Ataque Cargado y aparecer la animación especial para que se cuente. Premio: 3 Tickets de Resultado Automático. Guild missions Las misiones de Guild son completadas en conjunto por todos los miembros. Por ejemplo, la guild completa debe de sumbar 500 peleas en la Arena. Asi, las guilds con mayor cantidad de miembros y más activos pueden reclamarlas rápidamente. Para acceder a estas misiones. estas tienen que ser primero desbloqueadas por los Lideres usando puntos de Guild y posteriormente ser reclamadas de la misma forma. Todos los miembros se benefician de esto. Hay dos tipos de misiones: Las que otorgan bonus en las Cruzadas y los que otorgan ítems y medallas. Proximamente: Lista completa de misiones. Misiones para bonus en cruzada Estas misiones suben un % determinado a los stats de los Personajes que participen en las Cruzadas. Este efecto no funciona en otros modos de juego. Cuando la misión se complete y sea reclamada por los lideres de la guild, su efecto se activará automáticamente en las Cruzadas. Misiones con premios de ítems y medallas. Estas misiones dan diferentes premios como pociones, medallas de arena o guild o torchstones. Cuando los lideres de la guild reclamen el premio, los miembros recibirán los ítems en su buzón. Estos tienen que ser reclamados dentro del tiempo marcado.